Becuase of Yuu
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: Birthday Present for Kanda Yuu! A quick celebration between him and his michevious moyashi.


**Happy Birthday Kanda Yuu!**

A little later then I would have liked it, but happy birthday to my grumpy samurai!

* * *

Kanda really hated parties.

The young man glowered as he sat in an armchair, his arms crossed and a stupid party hat on his head.

Kanda had planned a quiet night in. Sitting with a movie or working out or something that quiet and alone.

He really didn't want to be here.

Lenalee had asked him over to go over an e-mail she wanted to send to the curator at the museum Kanda worked at. Since Kanda knew the woman fairly well, he agreed to give her a hand thinking it was only going to be a moment or two..

He really should have expected the scream of "surprise" and the balloons on the ceiling and the streamers on the wall.

Now he was stuck with the party in full swing, people playing beer pong on the kitchen table, eating his cake, laughing with their friends. Komui was clearly drunk, sobbing about how much effort Lenalee had put into this party and how Komui was going to lose her to Kanda. Rikei, Shifu, and Rohfa were over at the kitchen table playing beer pong and Lavi was floating from person to person, clearly drinking and clearly having a good time.

Everyone but him.

Kanda looked around, lip sucked into his teeth as he still didn't see the head of snow white hair. Lenalee had told him Allen was busy working tonight, which meant he couldn't come.

"Yuu!"

Kanda practically growled as Lavi swung his arm around his shoulders, beer in his hand and on his breath. Evidently, it was now his turn.

"Happy Birthday!" Lavi announced, "God we're getting old!"

"We?" Kanda snapped, "it's _my_ brithday!"

"Exactly!" Lavi agreed, "so you should be up and enjoying it! Partying like all of us!"

"Okay!" Lenalee evidently sensed that she needed to intervene for Lavi's health, "Lavi, wanna go grab me a slice of cake?"

"Ohh! Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Maybe one of each," Lenalee shrugged, Lavi grinning wide as he sauntered off. "So—"

"Can I go home now?"

Lenalee felt awkward as she looked down to a rather grumpy Kanda.

"Do you have to go now?" she asked, "we have cake! And there's some beer—"

"I don't like sweets, and I'm not drinking," Kanda told her, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Alright Kanda," Lenalee conceded, "it's nine. You can go home now."

"Thanks."

Pushing himself out of the chair, Kanda pulled the hat off his head and silently slipped out the door, shutting it behind him. He was grateful no one called out to him or even noticed him leaving. Let them enjoy the party and eat the cake. Ignoring the pang of guilt in his stomach, Kanda walked quickly down the stairs as slipped outside.

The air that filled his lungs when he stepped outside of Lenalee's building was fresh with recently fallen rain, Kanda turning up the collar on his coat, Kanda put his head down and walked home, only pausing to send one quick message.

Kanda hated the amount of rain this country experienced. Everything was either, wet, drying, or being covered so it didn't get wet.

He really missed home.

If it wasn't for his job, he would be back in Japan in a heartbeat.

The lock clicked as Kanda opened the door to a dimly lit room, his eyes being drawn to the young man standing over his kitchen table. The person was holding a small slice of roll cake in his hands, a tiny candle flickering over it.

"Happy Birthday, Yuu."

Well, Kanda thought as he shut the door, there might be something worth staying for.

"Not you too," Kanda groaned, "I already had to deal with Lenalee's party-"

"I heard," a grin splashed across the scarred face, "couldn't go, had work."

"Lucky you."

Kanda pulled his leather jacket off and hung it on the coat rack.

Allen Walker just stood patiently, only moving to hand the piece of roll cake to Kanda once the young men were close together.

Normally Kanda would just glare at Allen and go to bed, but tonight he was too tired to even fight.

"Thanks."

"It's matcha," Allen explained as he sat beside Kanda, "tried a new recipe."

Kanda looked from Allen to the slice of cake, rolled expertly, equal amounts filling and sponge, carefully mixed. Allen always put his everything into everything he did, especially if it was for his friends.

The flame vanished in a puff of smoke as Kanda blew the candle out.

"How was Lenalee's party?" Allen asked, dipping his finger into the white filling.

"Fine," Kanda shrugged, pulling off a piece of the sponge cake.

"Yeah?" Allen's voice was thick with whipped cream.

"I hate surprises."

Allen paused for a moment, his shoulders sagging as he couldn't help the sigh that slipped from his lips.

"Kanda—"

"I didn't ask for them to throw me a party," Kanda carried on, "I didn't want to be there."

"Lenalee did it cause you're her friend—"

"I KNOW!"

Allen held his tongue as he saw Kanda's shoulders sag.

"I know," Kanda repeated, "but that doesn't mean I want to eat cake or drink with them or play games…"

Silver eyes watched as Kanda poked at the sponge, his lips pressing into a thin line.

"Kanda?"

The dark brow lifted at his name.

"You're taking your meds, right?"

"Of course I am!" Kanda snapped, "I'm not an idiot and you don't need to keep checking up on me."

"I'm just asking!"

"And I'm just telling you I'm taking care of myself," Kanda told Allen, "I'm not drinking, I'm taking my meds; I'm doing fine!"

Now it was Allen's turn to raise his brow.

"Don't give me that," the elder muttered, "I'm trying."

Allen tilted his head, watching as Kanda pulled another piece of sponge cake,

"I know," Allen told Kanda quietly, "and I'm sorry I got called into work tonight…"

"It's fine; I told you to go," the young man swallowed another piece of cake, "I just wanted a quiet night in," Kanda sighed, "now I have to apologize…"

A hand covered Kanda's, Allen's squeeze comforting.

"Maybe tomorrow," Allen suggested, leaning towards Kanda, "I want to steal you away tonight."

"Isn't it my birthday?" Kanda asked, "why do you get what you want?"

"Because you won't tell me what you want."

Allen was smooth as he closed the gap between them, his lips kissing Kanda's. Kanda did nothing save for closing his eyes, preferring to enjoy Allen's touch. Mismatched hands slowly came up to cover Kanda's cheeks, his thumb rubbing Kanda's defined jaw.

"So, on that note," Allen whispered, is breath ghosting over Kanda's lips, "what _do_ you want for your birthday?"

Kanda looked into Allen's eyes, looking over every fleck and line he knew very well.

"Since I can't be unbroken… I want you."

Allen squeaked as strong arms hoisted him into the air, his legs finding their way to the waist they knew so well. Laughing, the younger returned to kissing Kanda, this time with more ferocity. Kanda reciprocated, carrying the young man briefly before he made it to the couch, Allen's back hitting the cushions as his hands ripped open Kanda's shirt.

"Eager tonight," Kanda commented, Allen grinning as he started to kiss up and down Kanda's chest.

For all Allen's youth, he was quite skilled when it came to sex. The first time the two of them had rolled around in bed Kanda was somewhat grateful Allen knew what to do and could guide him to every spot the would make the two of them scream.

Kanda pulled back as Allen slapped the hand that was reaching to pull Allen's pants down. His confusion only served to increase when the younger flipped their positions, Allen now sitting proudly on top.

"Un-uh," Allen shook his head, "I'm doing this tonight. It's your birthday after all."

"Well aren't I special," Kanda muttered, watched as Allen pulled off the black belt around his waist.

"I'd say so," Allen whispered, his fingers undoing the buttons on Kanda's pant, "it is your birthday…"

Kanda watched Allen's slim body slip out of it's clothes. His eyes drank in the muscled form, still impressed that someone who was as scrawny as Allen could be as built as him. Not that he should be surprised; before they were sleeping together Allen was a frequent sparring partner of his. The kid could give as good as he got.

"See something you like?"

The grin on Allen's face was infectious, Kanda unable to hide the one on his.

Allen did nothing as he slipped to the wooden floor, his knees touching the hardwood and his fingers pulled down the zipper on Kanda's pants.

Kanda's semi-erect member was now by Allen's cheek. For a brief moment, silver met blue, before Allen took his boyfriend into his mouth.

" _Shhiiit…_ "

Kanda's curse was barely heard as his head tilted back while Allen began to suck and lick. Scared cheeks hollowed as the head of white hair bobbed up and down, letting his tongue run along the thickening shaft.

" _Oi… Moyashi…_ "

Allen soldiered on, ignoring the nickname he once hated. Fingers pressed against Kanda's base. His lips parting for a moment as he took a moment to admire his work. Kanda was now hard and how against Allen's tongue.

"OI!"

Fingers pushed Allen's bangs back, the younger now encouraged to look up at Kanda.

"What?" Allen grinned, "I've barely even started," his tongue ran over the thick head.

"I know," Kanda told him, pulling Allen towards him, "you're too good."

"Why thank you."

Allen came to crawl over Kanda, his pants on the floor and his body entirely naked in front of Kanda.

"But since you don't wan head," Allen whispered, "I can oblige…"

"Didn't say I didn't want it," Kanda told him.

"You just want the main course," a scarred finger touched Kanda's chest, "greedy…"

"You've never minded before."

"I still don't," Allen told him, "kinda sexy to be honest."

Kanda grinned for the briefest moment, hating how compatible the two of them were.

Their dating life had been rocky and full of uncharted terrain for the both of them. Allen didn't even want to date for the first few months, given how he was worried that Kanda was only interested him because Allen had gotten him help and was keeping his secret.

"Am I that bad?"

Allen's voice brought Kanda back, the young man now focusing on a very delicious scene.

The scarred hand was inside Allen, the young man plunging his fingers inside himself, his other hand resting on Kanda's chest and his flushed face inches from Kanda's.

"Uh uh…"

Pulling back, Allen tilted his head away from Kanda.

"You touch… and I go back to bed."

Fingers tightened on the leather as Kanda begrudgingly obliged, knowing how serious Allen was about his threats.

" _Ah… hm… hn… hah…_ "

Kanda felt frustration grew as he watched Allen dig his fingers into his own backside. The fingers splayed on Kanda's chest dug into the firm skin, Allen's face turning as he openly panted and moaned.

Damn he looked good.

" _Do you like this… Yuu… hmm?_ "

Damn. Kanda was torn between punching Allen and pushing him down and doing unspeakable things to him.

" _Are you mad?"_ Allen was skilled in the art of seduction and teasing, " _huh? Yuu?_ "

"Moyashi…"

" _Maybe I should just get on,"_ Allen's hand slipped down Kanda's abdomen, fingers gripping the leaking erection, " _ahh…_ "

Kanda was surprised he hadn't ripped the leather from the couch.

" _Don't worry…_ " the young man took mercy on Kanda's breaking patience, positioning himself over the thick head, " _I washed before you came home._ "

Fingers found themselves around Allen's hips, the short nails digging into the pale flesh. Allen groaned loudly at the feeling of pleasure and pain mixing in him, Kanda's actions only serving to heighten his senses. He unconsciously contracted around Kanda, making the legs beneath him tremble.

Blue eyes couldn't help but look away for a moment, noting how Allen's body was reacting to him, how his pale form shuddered at the feeling.

Allen was at his most honest during these moments.

"Hey… Yuu?"

Kanda looked up to the panting Allen, the white hair matted with sweat and tears pricking the silver eyes that looked down to Kanda.

"You're not broken you know…"

Their actions paused for a moment, the heat and tension only slightly lessening for compassion and, dare Kanda admit it, love.

"No?" Kanda swallowed, "then what am I?"

"Just depressed."

Blue searched silver as Kanda remained silent from Allen's words. Slowly, the hands on Allen's back pushed the younger's chest into Kanda's forehead, Kanda closing his eyes at the warmth and sound of the drumming beat. Allen merely smiled, his fingers threading through the long locks, bringing his ear to the crown of Kanda's head.

"What happens when I'm not?"

"Then," Allen whispered, enjoying the warmth between them, "we'll have a toast, and a party you can enjoy."

Kanda was still amazed how much light Allen could give off, especially given the life he'd had.

"Until then," fingers tightened in Kanda's long locks, "why don't we enjoy this party…"

Legs adjusted on either side of Kanda's thighs, Allen pulling back to bring Kanda in for a deep kiss.

Kanda felt rather then saw the legs pull themselves off of him until only the tip remained. The younger was careful, not moving too fast as he brought himself back to Kanda's thigh, the scream half-caught in his throat.

That didn't seem to deter Allen in the slightest.

" _ah… hah…_ " Allen's moans filled the room, his head leaning back and his nails leaving marks in Kanda's back.

His hips seemed to move on their own, the rhythm somewhat disjointed as Allen tried to get his bearings.

" _So-So good_ ," Allen whispered, " _so good…_ "

"Yeah, you are."

Allen managed to look up to Kanda, the tears in his eyes now falling and saliva was now starting to drip down his chin.

Kanda was just as disheveled, the clothes Allen didn't take all the way off starting to be soaked with sweat. His hair, still in it's high ponytail, had a few loose strands. Normally composed features were now open and panting and there was a dark red flush to his skin.

"Don't stop."

Kanda's words were like honey.

Silver eyes closed at the deep timbre, his head tilting back as he continued to thrust and ride.

" _Hah… uhn… haa…_ "

Kanda wasn't sure who was being louder of the two of them, but he was fairly certain his neighbours didn't care. He was surprised they weren't banging on his door, demanding the two of them cease their cries.

Not that they would've.

Allen was such an erotic sight, skin flushed a pink and his lips were plumped and bruised from the kissing. His hips were shuddering from each thrust and his thighs were quivering.

"Move your legs," Kanda whispered, "let me go _deep_."

"No," Allen shook his head, " _no… you-you'll mess me up_ …"

"Good."

" _AHH-HAH!_ "

Allen's scream stammered as Kanda's hand slipped under his boyfriend's knee, pulling it upwards and helping Kanda reach further into the young man. Kanda knew where he was hitting; so did Allen.

" _Y-You're cruel,"_ Allen whimpered, " _th-this is supposed to be for y-you-_ "

"So let me enjoy my birthday."

The younger brought himself back to Kanda's chest, hugging him tightly as he choked out a brief sob, half-hating how he was beginning to lose control all thanks to Kanda.

" _I-I-I—_ "

Lips suckled and kissed at the space where Allen's earlobe met his neck, Kanda biting at the place the two of them had gotten matching tattoos.

How their friends hadn't seen them was a stroke of luck.

" _Kanda… Y-Yuu.. haaha—"_

"Hm?'

" _I-In me,_ " Allen gasped, _"cum in me_. Fill _me._ "

The words were nearly enough.

Kanda pulled Allen up, pushing in even deeper as he felt his boyfriend tighten around him. Allen's suggestive words were well heeded, the younger whimpering as something warm and thick coated him from the inside.

Allen was left slumped over on Kanda's shoulder, his own fluids shared on both their stomachs. If he hadn't had all his sense screwed out of him Allen might've cared. As it happened, he was just grateful to be against the warm and strong body.

Something fluffy ran over Allen's toned muscles, silver glancing down for a moment before he let himself be placed against a couch's pillow.

"Maybe we should move to the bed," Allen panted, watching as Kanda pulled the blanket over them both.

"Che."

"Kanda…" Allen whined, nudging him, "we're gonna be sore in the morning…"

"You're going to be sore no matter where you sleep," Kanda reminded him, closing his eyes as he settled in for the night.

"Ass," Allen muttered, turning away from his boyfriend only to have an arm slide over him and pull his back to Kanda's chest.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Allen sighed as he rested his cheek on the pillow, his eyes staring at the apartment door before his attention was brought back to his pants.

"Oh!"

Kanda peeked out an eye at the exclamation, wondering why Allen was bent over and digging through his pockets.

"Here."

Kanda looked down to the small box Allen handed him, a large pink bow on top of the silver box.

"It's my birthday present," Allen informed him sleepily, "open it."

Without hesitation, long fingers pulled off the ribbon and tossed it aside, his focus purely on the box. The top wiggled off with ease, Kanda left staring at a shiny silver key.

"What's this—"

"It's the key to my apartment."

Kanda looked from the silver to Allen, the younger managed roll onto his back.

"I'm not saying move in," Allen explained with a soft smile, "but I am saying my door's always open… especially for you, Yuu."

Long fingers balanced the metal, as though the key held the answers to all his questions.

"You have me; don't ever forget that."

"How can I?" Kanda replaced the key into it's box, "you're the reason I'm getting help."

Allen laughed softly, his hand running across Kanda's cheek.

"How come you've never told anyone?"

"Same reason I haven't told people we're dating," Allen shrugged, "not my secret to tell."

"And what if I never tell?"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Allen glanced to Kanda's phone, "but I doubt we'll ever get to it."

"Seem pretty cocky about that," Kanda commented.

"If Lenalee hadn't texted you back forgiving you, I'd be inclined to agree."

Kanda glanced to the phone he had left on the table, wondering how long ago it had buzzed.

"You're getting better, day by day."

"Only because of you," Kanda told Allen, his arms wrapping around the slim form, "my Allen."

"No," Allen shook his head, his arms slipping around Kanda's back, "it's because of you, my Yuu."


End file.
